


My Hands, Your Hands, Tied Up Like Two Ships

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: The Prince and The Pirate [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angry Steve, Angst, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirate!Bucky, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prince!Steve, pirate ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate Captain Bucky makes a bad decision based on love, and Prince Steve has to suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hands, Your Hands, Tied Up Like Two Ships

**Author's Note:**

> (I own nothing from the Captain America series nor the Marvel franchise)
> 
> Title from One Direction's song - Strong  
> Because I needed a title with a pirate theme.
> 
> Set after all other parts in the series

 

One year after Bucky's "escape" from the dungeons, and his and Steve's failed attempt at running away, the blond hasn't heard anything from him. It's just as well, because King Joseph, Steve's father, is gunning for a few pints of the pirate's blood. Plus, Steve's sure that if he returned, he wouldn't let him leave again.

Steve lifts his head, rolling his neck a few times and straightening his back. He stands, walking over to the full-length mirror in the corner of the dimly lit office. He regards his own frame intensely, studying the rigid lines and curves that made up his body. It had changed in the past year away from Bucky. His father had been upset after the pirate had escaped, and blamed it on his son. He yelled at Steve for the longest time that he was "too skinny" and "couldn't hold his own against a baby lamb". Steve knew better than to tell his dad that, actually there's no such thing as a 'baby lamb'. After the confrontation, Steve devoted his time to leading his army, and building up muscle. Seriously, he looked like a body-builder now. Sometimes he'd walk past the mirror and not even recognising his own face. He'd gotten so used to being the scrawny little kid he's always been. He feels good now; powerful. 

There's a decisive knock on the door that Steve immediately recognises as his father. Partly because of his father's distinct style of knocking, and also because Sam is the only other person who comes to his office, and he doesn't knock, he just enters.

"Steve," The king starts when the door opens, "How are you?" 

Steve furrows his eyebrows at the question but nods his head anyway, "I'm well. Just tired."

"Ah." King Joseph says awkwardly, running his hands along the desk that Steve was previously sat at. He then pulls out the chair and settles into it. 

"So, uh, what did you want me to talk about?" Steve says, just as awkward as his father. They hadn't been as close they used to be before the Queen passed away. This is the longest time they'd spent together without throwing insults or punches.

"I-" the king lets out a deep sigh and averts his eyes from his son's face, "I just want you to know that... That I  _do_ love you, son. And I appreciate you. A lot." 

Steve's eyes widen considerably as his father's words register in his min, "Uh... Thanks?" 

"You, uh," His father breathes out a laugh, "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. Always have been."

Steve is about to reply, but thinks better if it, and gives his dad a warm, thankful smile instead. His father returns it softly before wiping the expression from his face. He then nods at his son and exits the room.

When the king leaves, Steve turns to look at himself in the mirror again. He smiles slightly, watching the man before him smile too. Maybe things were gonna be okay.

~~~

By the time Steve actually retires to his chambers that night, his whole body screams out in lethargy, and the sigh he lets out when it hits his bed is almost inhuman. 

He rolls over sluggishly to place his watch on the bedside cabin, eyes closed loosely and strong limbs aching as they stretch out unnaturally. He releases a whine/groan then settles back into his mattress.

Not two minutes after Steve falls asleep, there's a rapping on the huge window. 

Steve really groans this time, throwing the covers from where they were draped over him.

He gets up aggressively, grumbling to himself as he storms over to the window. When he gets there, he gasps softly upon seeing the messy brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Bucky!" Steve exclaims once he opens the old window. The pirate looks different, which is a given. considering how long they've been apart. The main difference, the most noticeable one, is the long, dark hair that falls just above Bucky's shoulders.

The pirate looks at Steve with an odd expression; as if he has no idea who he is, before his blue eyes widen comically and he reaches out to touch the prince's arm.

"Stevie?!" He says, soft but alarmed.

"Buck..."

"What the fuck?" Bucky hisses under his breath, "I thought you were smaller?!"

Steve chuckles slightly and presses a soft, slow kiss to his lover's lips. 

"God, I missed you." The now-taller man sighs against the shorter's face. The action seemed to have snapped Bucky out of a trance or something, because his tense body loosens and he wraps his arms around Steve's broad shoulders. 

"I missed you too, Stevie," He exhales deeply, "So don't hate me when I do this." 

"Do wha-" Steve begins, bur cuts himself off when a puff of black powder is blow into his face. He doesn't have time to react before he's falling forward into the pirate's arms. 

"I love you so much." Bucky whispers just before Steve blacks out, "Now we can be together."

~~~

"How is he?" Natasha asks her captain when she seems him walk out onto the deck of 'The Winter Soldier'. "Still asleep?"

"Yeah." Bucky gives her a one word answer.

"How long does the sleeping powder last anyway?"

"I dunno, 24 hours?" Bucky sighs deeply, and his head falls into his hands and heavy as a bag of stones, "Fuck. He's gonna be so mad when he wakes up."

And as if by magic, an angered shout erupts from the ship's cabins, followed by a crash.

"Which seems to be right now..." Natasha mutters, amused.

"Shit." Bucky says before he's bounding across the deck to his bedroom in the cabins. 

~~~

"James Buchanan Barnes! Where the heck am I?!" Steve bellows angrily, his newly muscled body finally matching up to the ever-present angered tone in his deep voice.

When Bucky saw the prince again for the first time, he almost didn't believe it was him. He'd stared at him for god knows how long before finally noticing that no one's eyes are as bright or as blue as his Stevie's. Bucky was torn between horror, at the loss of his cute, sweet, little Steve, and arousal, at the gain of the fine hunk of a man in his place.

Right now though, it's the former, because at least back then, he could compare Steve to a chihuahua, and he suddenly wouldn't look so intimidating. But no, now this 6'whatever" body builder roars at him in outrage and Bucky actually cowers slightly.

He's not scared at all though - just surprised; taken aback.

When Bucky's eyes widen in fear(?), Steve's own eyes soften considerably, and his sighs, flopping onto the bed.

"You're.. We're... We're at sea."

"WHAT?!" Steve yells out, loud enough to scare the birds away, "Do you mean to say, that you didn't only show up to my home unannounced, didn't only knock me unconscious, but you also decided to kidnap me - _against my will_ \- and take me to the middle of the damn ocean!"

Bucky knows it isn't the time, but he snickers the smallest amount at his lover's use of the word 'damn'. The taller man always was uncomfortable using swear words.

"Uh.. Yeah?" He tries, hoping it was the answer the blond was looking for.

"Oh my- Okay." Steve stops himself, "Okay. Okay. It's okay," He says, not at all sounding okay, but more like he was about to hyperventilate, "You can just take me back. We can't have gotten far, I wasn't asleep that long. You can just take me back." _  
_

Bucky's heart drops. Steve doesn't even wanna spend time with hi-

"I missed you too. I understand you wanna spend time with me," the prince continues in the same, enlightened tone, "I understand that. We can spend time together, then you can take me back. Back to my duties."

"That's a funny thing, right Stevie?" The pirate begins nervously, "'near', 'far', 'wherever you are'-"

"What are you talking about?" 

"You've been asleep for a day... We're- We're pretty far away." Bucky mutters.

Steve's shoulders physically deflate, and he turns away from the love of his life.

"Listen, Stevie... I only did this 'cause I missed you so much. I-I don't wanna live without you." Bucky's voice is soft, and pained, and you can  _feel_  the love and longing dripping from his pink lips. 

"Dammit... Buck, I love you. I do. But you can't do stuff like this." Steve sighs in frustration, "I missed you like crazy but you  _drive_  me crazy!"

"You... drive me crazy too." Bucky says low and sultry in an attempt to ease the tension He takes one step closer, certain that the change in mood will cheer Steve up, like it usually does. Instead, the blond pulls away and sits on the large bed once again, then stands up out of restlessness. 

"You are so not getting off that easy." Steve growls. And he storms out of the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking that the make up should feature some make-up sex? Comment and tell me what you think?


End file.
